The present invention relates to abrasive belt machines that use endless abrasive belts, and in particular, it relates to machines that use multiple abrasive belts.
The following U.S. Patents describe abrasive belt machines of various types:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Gleason 933,305 Wysong 1,096,882 Walker et al. 1,519,425 Andrie 2,061,607 Newton 2,452,205 Moore 2,589,017 Hendrickson 2,624,158 Lefave 4,535,568 Kaiser, Jr. et al. 5,359,813 Abbate et al. 5,388,373 ______________________________________
The Walker U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,425 discloses the use of three abrasive belts, with all three belts being driven by the same motor at the same speed. The Kaiser, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,813 describes a cam shaft grinding machine having six belts that are all driven by a single motor and are driven at the same speed. The Abbate et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,373 describes a needle grinding machine having three belts.